Torisetsu Radio!
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: [Torisetsu side story] Di Mandel Bengkulu, biasanya anak-anak OSIS yang menerima request lagu dan kirim-kirim salam. Tapi, bagaimana jadinya jika Kisedai, Kagami, dan partner mereka yang mengambil alih request tersebut? Saksikan saja di Torisetsu Radio! AU! Islam!chara.


**Torisetsu Radio! by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Yukira tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, garing krenyes-krenyes kayak kerupuk udang, absurd, dan sederet warning gaje lainnya.**

Yohooo, jumpa lagi dengan author sableng yang suka nelantarin fanfic MC-nya. *dikeroyok readers* Kali ini Yukira akan menghadirkan fanfic MC yang merupakan side story dari Torisetsu!

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

 **Catatan khusus : ada beberapa lagu yang khusus didengarkan sambil membaca fanfic ini. Karena FFn melarang songfic, jadi Yukira tidak cantumkan liriknya di fanfic ini. List lagu bisa dilihat di sepanjang alur fanfic ini.**

* * *

Lantunan lagu progressive yang dinyanyiin oleh grup pentolan Yuki Kajiura, Kalafina, berdentum dengan kencang di tengah lapangan Mandel Bengkulu. Anak-anak yang mendengarnya acuh tak acuh. Wajar kalo gitu, lha itu lagu Jepang mana ada yang ngerti, bro! Kecuali rombongan Kisedai plus Kagami yang emang orang Jepang asli dan anak-anak yang menggemari musik Jepang. (itupun nggak banyak)

Di balik detuman lagu, terlihat Ikha sedang asyik nulis-nulis sambil goyang-goyangin kepalanya. Yap, dialah sang tersangka pemutar lagu progressive. Katanya, sih, buat pemanasan biar lebih rileks pas siaran nanti.

* * *

Akhirnya lagu itu usai juga. Ikha, Volly, Kuroko, dan Kagami langsung nyengir kuda dan langsung megang mic yang ada di atas meja.

" _Assalamualaikum Waromatulahi Wabarokatuh!"_ sapa mereka berempat bersamaan yang kompak dijawab oleh orang-orang di dekat lapangan.

" _Good Morning,ladies and gentleman!"_ Kagami mulai ber- _english_ ria. "Jumpa lagi dengan Bang Kaga yang keceh badai seantero X IPS 3!" Kuroko, Ikha, dan Volly langsung muntah darah.

"Abaikan pernyataan Kagami tadi." Kata Ikha sambil ngelap darah di mulutnya. _"Yosh!_ Sekarang kita sambut acara radio _live_ di Mandel Bengkulu, Torisetsu Radio!"

Gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar di mana-mana. Ikha melanjutkan kalimatnya "Buat yang mau kirim-kirim salam ataupun _request_ lagu, silakan kirimkan _request_ kalian kepada kita-kita di Torisetsu Radio. Tapi sebelumnya, kita kenalan dulu sama pembawa acaranya. Saya Ikha dari X IPS 3."

"Aku Kagami! Aku satu kelas dengan Ikha!" sahut Kagami.

"Kuroko dari X Bahasa."

"Volly dari X Bahasa."

"Sekarang kita langsung mulai saja acaranya." Kata Ikha. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat secarik kertas diberikan kepadanya. _"Weleh, weleh... baru bae mulai la ado request. Ga, bacokan gih!_ (Weleh, weleh... baru aja mulai udah ada _request._ Ga, bacain gih!)"

Kagami langsung ngerampok kertas tersebut dari tangan Ikha. Lalu membacakan isinya.

"Salam-salam buat adek rambut kebakaran yang ada di tengah lapangan, _pede nian kau, dek, ngecek diri kau kece. Tapi kau emang kece, dek. Kakak sampek tekapar gegara nengok kau, dek! Serius, dek!_ (Pede banget kamu, dek, bilang dirimu kece. Tapi kamu emang kece, dek! Kakak sampai terkapar gara-gara ngeliat kamu, dek! Serius, dek!) Dari penggemar rahasia."

"Cieee Kagami! Ada fansnya." Goda Volly. Kagami langsung malu-malu anjing.

"Kita lanjut ke sesi berikutnya." Kuroko mengambil alih acara. "Kak, _request_ lagu Biootik – semua tentang dirinya, dong, kak. Makasih."

"Biootik?" Kuroko cengo.

" _Itu namo band sekolah kito._ (Itu nama band sekolah kita.)" jawab Ikha sambil mengklik lagu yang dimaksud. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar lagu _mellow_ dari laptop yang sukses ngebikin Kagami ketiduran saking galaunya tuh lagu.

* * *

"Ga, bangun." Ikha membangunkan Kagami.

" _Oh... lagunyo la selesai?_ (Oh... lagunya udah selesai?)" tanya Kagami sambil nguap.

" _Iyo._ (Iya.)" jawab Ikha. _"Ngapo kau ketiduran tadi?_ (Kenapa kamu ketiduran tadi?)"

" _Abisnyo, lagunyo slow tegalau, ambo jadi ngantuk._ (Abisnya, lagunya _slow_ banget, aku jadi ngantuk.)" Kagami cemberut. _"Lain kali request lagu tu yang ngerock dikit, kek. Biar penyiarnyo semangat._ (Lain kali _request_ lagu itu yang ngerock dikit, kek. Biar penyiarnya semangat.)"

"Oke, kita lanjut ke _request_ berikutnya." Ikha mengabaikan Kagami. "Semangat, ya, buat Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi, Ikhacchi sama Vollycchi yang lagi nyiarin 'Torisestu Radio'-ssu! Sekalian _request_ lagu Can Do, dong! BTW, jadikan aku pembawa acara Torisetsu Radio, dong!"

"Pasti dari Kise." Sahut Kagami.

" _Iyo._ (Iya.)" balas Ikha. Kagami langsung manyun.

Kagami mengklik lagu Can Do dan sesaat kemudian... terdengarlah nada lagu yang nge-rock abis! Kagami yang tadinya manyun langsung semangat 45 sambil jingkrak-jingkrak di tengah lapangan.

"Si Kaga kenapa, Kha?" tanya Volly.

" _Ubeknyo abis._ (Obatnya abis.)" jawab Ikha. Volly langsung terjengkal dari kursinya.

* * *

Setelah 'konser' singkat Kagami berakhir, datanglah segerombolan orang berpakaian bebas di meja siar mereka.

"Eh? _Kantoku?"_ Kagami kaget.

"Kagami-kun?" balas Riko. "Ngapain di sini?"

"Kami lagi siaran." Jawab Kuroko dengan tampang pantat pancinya. "Kok _kantoku_ bisa tahu kalo kami sekarang sekolah disini?"

"Dari Pak Kepsek, lah." Kali ini Hyuuga yang menjawab. "Kami mati-matian nyari uang buat pergi ke Bengkulu demi mencari kalian, _da Aho!_ Dan kami baru sampai sekarang! Omong-omong, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Baru jam sembilan lewat seperempat." Jawab Ikha sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Buset! Jam segitu kami baru mulai sekolah, tau!" Izuki jantungan.

"Kan, waktu di sini beda sama di Jepang sana." sanggah Ikha. "Kalo kami jam tujuh lewat seperempat udah nangkring di sini. BTW, kalian siapa?"

"Aku Hyuuga Junpei. Kakak kelas Kuroko dan Kagami di Seirin." Hyuuga memperkenalkan dirinya. "Yang ini namanya Izuki, Kiyoshi, Koganei, Mitobe, Furihata, Fukuda, dan Kawahara. Yang menanyai Kagami tadi namanya Riko. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku Ikha. Teman Kagami dan Kuroko." Balas Ikha. "Namanya panjang amat. Kupanggil Bang Hyuu aja, deh."

"ENAK BANGET NGUBAH NAMA ORANG, _DA AHO!"_ Hyuuga langsung naik darah.

"Itu belum seberapa, Bang." Jawab Ikha. "Si Izuki kupanggil Bang Juki, yang gede itu kupanggil Bang Kiyo, yang muka kucing itu kupanggil Bang Koga, dan yang alisnya tebel itu kupanggil Bang Mito."

"Izuki... Izuki... Izuki... Ijuki... Ijuki... Juki... Juki... Juki... aha! _Kitakore!"_ Izuki langsung mencatat sesuatu di buku catatannya.

Krik krik krik.

" _Tu dak lucu._ (Itu nggak lucu.)" kata Ikha sambil masang tampang WTF. Izuki langsung pundung di pinggir lapangan.

"Yok, lanjut!" Ikha mengabaikan Izuki. _"Request_ lagu Isyana Saraswati – tetap dalam jiwa, dong. Makasih."

"Vol, pinjam _flashdisk."_ Kata Ikha.

"Tuh di meja." Sahut Volly. Ikha langsung memasangnya di laptop hitamnya. Lalu mencari lagu Isyana di _folder-folder_ lagu yang ada.

"Sambil nunggu si Ikha nyari lagu, Volly akan bacain _request_ berikutnya." Kata Volly. "Kirim-kirim salam buat anak X IPA 2 yang lagi ngumpul-ngumpul di masjid, semangat, ya! Makasih."

" _Sami-sami."_ Volly mulai bermedog ria. Lalu natap Ikha di sebelahnya."Kha, udah dapet lagunya?"

"Belom." Sahut Ikha. "Ntar dulu, payah, nih. Bacain _request_ yang lain dulu biar aku tenang nyarinya."

"Oke." Volly langsung ngambil kertas lainnya. "Dek, _request_ lagu Fatin – aku memilih setia, dong. Makasih."

"Tunggu sebentar." Kuroko langsung intervensi. "Si Ikha masih nyari lagu Isyana."

"Dapet juga akhirnya." Kata Ikha sambil mengklik lagu yang dimaksud.

* * *

"Nggak ada _request_ lagi yang masuk." Kata Kuroko sambil menyusun kertas-kertas di meja. "Sekarang enaknya ngapain, ya?"

"Hmm... ngobrol dikit aja, biar lebih _fresh."_ Sahut Volly. "Kita tanya-tanya Kak Riko aja."

"Jadi, Mbak Riko datang ke sini buat ngapain?" tanya Ikha.

"Buat menjenguk Kuroko-kun dan Kagami-kun." Jawab Riko. "Kami sempat nyasar tiga jam ke sini. Itu gara-gara Teppei yang salah baca peta! Jadinya nggak nyampe-nyampe. Untung aja ada Bapak-bapak yang ngasih tau denah ke sini."

"Kok bisa? Kan, udah kukasih foto sekolahnya." Kagami cengo kuadrat.

"Fotonya terbang gara-gara Teppei!"

"Kok malah nyalahin aku?" tanya Kiyoshi polos.

"Gara-gara elu kita hampir nggak nyampe sini!" Riko langsung mencak-mencak kek cewek PMS. "Kalo nggak ada Bapak-bapak tadi, kita nggak bakalan disini!"

"Tenang dulu, Riko. Aku tadi lagi..."

"GUE NGGAK TERIMA ALASAN!"

Kiyoshi berusaha menjelaskan, Riko sibuk ngomel-ngomel kayak ibu kos, Koganei berusaha misahin mereka, Kagami keselek dadar gulung yang dia makan, Hyuuga sibuk marah-marah ga jelas, Izuki malah ber _kitakore_ melulu. Sisanya? Menonton sinetron _live_ di hadapan mereka dengan tampang WTF.

Puk. Ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Ikha. Orang itu menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Ikha dan langsung melenggang pergi.

"Udeh udeh. Kalo mau kelahi jangan disini, gih." Kata Ikha. "Kami mau siaran lagi. Ada _request_ masuk."

Riko cs langsung menjauh sementara Ikha langsung menatap laptop kesayangannya.

"Bacain sana." Kata Ikha sambil menyodorkan kertas kepada Kuroko.

"Oke." Jawab Kuroko. "Kirim-kirim salam buat kakak rambut cokelat di dekat meja tadi. Akting marah-marahnya dramatis banget! Salut aku."

"Udah gitu aja?" tanya Volly.

"Ya." jawab Kuroko sambil ngecek kertas yang ia pegang. "Udah jam setengah duabelas, nih. Kita tutup aja nih radio. Bentar lagi mau jam sholat."

"Oke, terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian di Torisetsu Radio! Kami mohon undur diri. Sampai jumpa lagi di Torisetsu Radio esok hari. _Wassalamualaikum Waromatulahi Wabarokatuh!"_ kata keempat anak tersebut kompak.

Sesaat kemudian, diputarlah lagu Kalafina – progressive untuk kedua kalinya sebagai tanda bahwa acara radio absurd itu telah berakhir. Setidaknya, untuk hari ini.

Torisetsu Radio edisi besok gimana, ya? Apakah ada kehebohan? Atau... malah deklarasi perang? Tunggu aja Play Manual berikutnya!

~ End ~

 **Akhirnya bisa bikin fanfic side story Torisetsu~! Untuk sementara waktu, kekosongan manual di Torisestu bakalan diisi dengan fanfic ini. Jadi, bagi readers yang ingin membaca fanfic Torisestu, silakan cek tab my story list Yukira.**

 **Next : Play manual #2 : Kise & Suci (OC) ft Kasamatsu!**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
